Client devices, such as customer-premises equipment, may be connected to a network through an Internet connection or other network connection. A non-IPv6 system may be implemented to allow a network connection to occur. However, clients desiring to obtain an Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) address may encounter difficulty due to a system being non-IPv6 based.